


Open Wide [Podfic]

by Ravin



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cock Cages, Cock Sucking, D/s relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: Peter introduces Neal into his new life.





	Open Wide [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Open wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449190) by [NYWCgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl). 



> This fic was recorded for Podfic Bingo 2019 for my square "rough."

Download or stream _Open Wide_ from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FChg6MgIACS43T-PZpMEwDeGhzOzZRuZ/view?usp=sharing).  
Playtime: 3:34


End file.
